


Terms and Conditions

by Socchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Autistic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Changing Tenses, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug has ADHD, Mutated 5 Things, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: When Ladybug lets slip about her sexual frustration, Cat Noir volunteers his services. Ladybug surprises them both by accepting his offer—but she has some rules to lay out first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Conceived over three years ago(!), but finally finished for the Smutember 24th prompt: You can touch, but you can't look.
> 
> With thanks to AlexSeanchai for beta-reading ♥

It was just past 21h when Ladybug took to the rooftops, scanning the skyline for her partner. Finding him was the work of moments, and she soon landed beside him, reeling in her yoyo and securing it back at her hip. Cat Noir smiled at her as she sank to a seat beside him. "Hey, Bug," he said conversationally. "How did your thing go?"

Ladybug's answering smile turned sour, and she grimaced. Cat burst out laughing. Scowling, Ladybug socked him in the shoulder. "Knock it off! I don't need this from you, too."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, holding a hand up in apology while he wiped a tear away with the other. "If I'd known I was going to bring up bad memories, I'd have skipped it! You seemed like you were in a real hurry when we rescheduled debriefing, so I thought it must be pretty important to you."

Ladybug blew out a sigh and tilted her head back, searching for stars in through the city's light pollution. A couple of years ago, she'd suggested the two of them start meeting up after akuma attacks to discuss observations and strategy; while that still made up the bulk of their debriefings, their conversations had expanded somewhat to include bits and pieces from their everyday life. Nothing that could give away their identities, but sometimes another superhero was the only one who could understand the frustrations they had to deal with. The two of them tried to have these meetings as soon after an akuma attack as possible, while the events were still fresh in their memories, but engagements from their civilian lives frequently got in the way. That afternoon had been just such an occasion.

"I was meeting my roommate and her boyfriend for lunch," Ladybug told her partner. "I was really looking forward to sitting down and catching up for a while, just the three of us. The Dysfunction Executive also gave me a _really_ good excuse for not showing up exactly on time, since he basically gave every neurotypical in the city ADHD with a new hyperfocus. Knowing how to deal with that already really helped a lot with beating him, actually. Speaking of, how did you fare?"

He smiled wanly at her. "Pretty much the same; the self-diagnosis is definitely sticking. Sorry I let him catch you with one of his beams, though."

She rubbed his shoulder gently. "Hey, at least you have more evidence now, right? And it was a risk I had to take for the plan to work."

"Still." He shook his head. "We can get back to that later, though; you were talking about the thing with your friends?"

Ladybug crossed her arms and mock-pouted at him. "You couldn't just let me change the subject, could you?"

Cat laughed. "I'd have made sure we circled back to it eventually, my Lady, you know that. The thing with your friends?"

"It started out pretty good," she admitted. "My roommate has a new appreciation for how I deal with ADHD now, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the city will, too. And if it had just stayed a nice catch-up lunch with the three of us, it would have been fine! Except then it turned out that my roommate was _also_ using our lunch get-together as an attempt to _set me up_."

To his credit, Cat Noir's expression seemed to be entirely sympathy for her, and no self-pity over her on a hypothetical date. "Yikes. Changing plans without saying anything _and_ dumping unexpected social engagement on you, both right after an akuma attack?"

She nodded. "I almost left the minute he showed up. I made it clear I wasn't interested in dating him, though, and talked to my roommate when we got home. I don't think she'll do it again, at least not any time soon, but the talk she gave _me_?"

She cleared her throat and pitched her voice to imitate Alya. "Oh, Ladybug, you just seem so lonely! And you've been trying _so long_ to get over that guy you've been into since lycée! And you seem so stressed and frustrated lately! And the walls of our apartment really aren't thick enough if you're going to keep on using your vibrator every ni—" Ladybug snapped her mouth shut mid-word, almost biting her tongue, and slammed her hands over her mouth. She could feel the blood rising in her cheeks. Cautiously, she glanced over to Cat Noir.

Her partner was looking determinedly out over the city, but from her vantage point she could see how big his pupils had gotten and a faint blush staining his cheeks just where his mask ended. "I, uh," he cleared his throat and darted a glance at her. "I know you're not really interested in dating right now, but if you're looking to relieve a little stress, I'm. I'm available. For that."

Ladybug stared at him, watching his entire face go dark and knowing her own wasn't any better. She was surprised to find she was considering his offer. Stress really had been piling up on her lately, and her hands and favorite vibrator were seeming less and less up to the task. Plus, even if her stupid, stubborn heart refused to move on from Adrien, that didn't mean her eyes didn't wander; her handsome and charming superhero partner was a frequent target of such wanderings. More importantly, Ladybug trusted Cat Noir at least as much, if not more than, anyone else in the city. Maybe the world.

"...Okay, Cat," she said at last. "I think we could make that work."

He whipped his head around to stare at her so fast that Ladybug was almost surprised she hadn't heard his neck snap. "Wait, really?" he asked, voice cracking.

She nodded, cheeks still hot. "But," she added, thinking quickly, "there's some things we need to agree on before we do anything."

"Of course!" he said instantly. " _Anything._ "

Ladybug frowned at him, and her heart panged briefly. Was this really fair to him? But he _had_ offered, and if he didn't think he could do this, they both had time to change their minds. "Don't say that yet," she said. "You should at least hear my conditions first."

His answering grin dazzled her. "I'm sure you have only my best interests at heart, Ladybug."

"Nevertheless," she said, fighting her blush back anew.

Cat Noir mimed a bow as best as he was able from a sitting position. "Very well then, my Lady," he said. "Tell me your conditions so I can agree or disagree."

Gathering her thoughts, Ladybug took a deep breath and began.

\-----

_"First, you'll have to wear a blindfold. My suit doesn't exactly come off easily unless I transform back, and I don't think you could keep your eyes closed long enough for... everything. Plus, I'm not doing this out in the open and seeing where I live could give my identity away. So, we're covering your eyes up."_

\-----

It's two days later and he's standing on that same rooftop, heart pounding as he waits for his Lady. There's nervousness, yes—he knows she'd never break a promise if she could possibly help it, but there's always the chance she won't be able to, or that his baton will go off with a message that she's changed her mind—but mostly anticipation; how long has he dreamed of this day? And perhaps his dreams were never exactly like this, but this comes so close, and there's always the chance that maybe someday—

He's broken from his thoughts by a thump on the rooftop behind him; he knows it's his Lady even before he feels the softness of her body against his back, covers his eyes with her hands and asks in his human ear, "It's me. Are you ready, Kitten?"

_Since the day we met,_ he doesn't say aloud, opting instead for a less dangerous, "Of course."

"All right, then." He can hear the smile in her voice as she takes her hands down, replaces them with a sleep mask. "I'm going to pick you up now," she tells him; he swallows and nods. Moments later he's pressed firmly against her, arms wrapped around her neck and braced with only one of her hands as she yoyos through the night sky. He quickly loses any idea of where he is or where they're going, his trust in his partner keeping his hands away from the second mask over his eyes.

At last they come to a stop. He's not sure where it is, whether it's a rooftop or the street or some balcony somewhere, but when Ladybug sets him gently on his feet and takes his hands to lead him, he follows. He hears her close something behind him, a door or a window, and light shines around the edges of the sleep mask when she flips a switch with a _click_. It's joined by a brighter flash of pink as she detransforms, and he imagines her costume melting away, tries to picture the young woman he's been fighting beside for so long finally unmasked before him.

Part of him wants badly, more than anything he could have imagined, to give in to the temptation of peering out the side of his sleep mask, of seeing the young woman he's been fighting beside for so long bared before him. He resists the urge; as much as he wants to see, he would not betray his Lady for anything.

\-----

_"Second, I'm binding your hands. I trust you, Cat, but I can't let you detransform for this, and I don't think I'm prepared to get quite so intimately acquainted with those claws."_

\-----

Marinette lets out a breath as Tikki flits away to hide. The kwami isn't entirely pleased with Marinette's plan, but hadn't objected to it, for which Marinette is grateful. Now she just has to follow the rest of it.

She examines the young man before her. He seems perfectly calm, for all that he's blindfolded in an unfamiliar location, completely at her mercy. She shivers at the thought. This is her first time being intimate with another person, and if she can't be like this with Adrien, Cat Noir is the first person she'd pick. She vows again to be careful with him, to respect his feelings as well as her own; to be worthy of the trust he's placed in her.

Humming softly to let her partner know where she is, she picks up a length of ribbon she'd selected for this exact purpose the previous day and walks behind him. Carefully, she binds Cat Noir's wrists together behind his back, hands pointing to either side. She fits a few fingers beneath the ribbon to make sure it has enough give, but not so much that he can slip out of it. "Is this good, Cat? Are you comfortable?" she murmurs into his human ear. She watches him shudder, better able to appreciate it in her well-lit bedroom. Her blood runs hot as she tracks his Adam's apple, watching him swallow, and pools low in her belly.

"This is good, my Lady," he tells her.

\-----

_"Third, you follow my directions. You can speak up if you don't want to do something, and I'll listen, but for the most part I'll be telling you what to do."_

\-----

"All right," she says. "Now, I'm going to lead you a little ways over to where we'll be setting up; I'll be here the entire time to make sure you don't fall. Is that okay?" He nods, and she fits herself against his side, one arm around his shoulders and the other touching his abdomen to help him keep his balance. They walk a few steps forward like that, then she turns him a bit to the right and has him stop. "I'm going to get ready, and then I'm going to ask you to kneel. Is that alright with you?"

"Always," he says, and she pauses a moment to run her fingers through his hair before leaving his side. She doesn't go far—he thinks he could reach out and touch her if his hands were unbound, and he clenches his fists to suppress the temptation—and he hears the rustle of cloth; from the soft thumps that follow, he thinks it must have been whatever she'd been wearing earlier in the day. From there, her footsteps lead in front of him, and he hears her sit down on a plush surface. He feels her hands on his elbows to steady him, and she commands him, "Kneel."

Cat is careful to get to his knees, not wanting to worry her by dropping too fast, even though his suit would cushion the impact. Ladybug's hands trace up his sides and into his hair, past his real ears to caress the cloth ones on the top of his head. Carefully, she guides his face forward until his head is framed by warm pillars of flesh—her thighs.

Cat breathes her in deeply; he's been at half-mast since she first covered his eyes that evening, and now he's fully hard, his erection painful in his suit. Ladybug's usual floral scent is still there, but it's more intense, and now it's nearly eclipsed by something thicker and muskier. Her fingertips dig delicately into his scalp at the base of his cloth ears, scratching gently. "Lick," she orders.

\-----

_"Fourth, you're going to do what you can in order to make sure that I come."_

\-----

For as much as she'd thought about this over the past few days, even fantasized in vivid detail, Marinette's imagination does not compare to reality. She thought for sure he'd be eager, diving right in, but instead he's going slowly, perhaps to savor the experience. She bites her lip at the feeling of his breath on her inner thighs; she'd had no idea that the idea of Cat Noir _smelling_ her would turn her on this much. She's willing to guide him with the hands she's placed on his head, but she finds herself wondering instead what he'll do with the freedom to interpret.

At last he sees fit to follow her command: first rubbing his nose against her inner thigh, he follows its trail with his tongue in one long swoop. She shivers when he trails kisses up that same path, then follows suit on her other thigh. Only after he's done that does he lean forward, press his nose against her clit, and stroke her folds with his tongue.

Marinette whines, digging her fingertips into his scalp, trying desperately not to pull at his leather ears. This is _so_ much more than she'd imagined. How could she have predicted the slight roughness of his tongue? How could she have dreamed what feeling another person touching her so intimately would do to her, especially someone she cared for so deeply? She presses her cunt into his face and groans deeply as he laps at her, a kitten who finally got the cream. She wonders what it might feel like if he actually got to touch her with his hands, what he might feel like inside of her, and almost comes undone.

Then a low rumbling starts between them, getting slowly louder, vibrations traveling through Cat's shoulders and throat and _his mouth where it's meeting her flesh_ , and he's _purring_ , and that's it, Marinette can't hold out any longer: she comes.

\-----

_"Fifth, if I can get you off through your suit, I'll try to do that after I come. Otherwise, we'll have to make other arrangements for me to return the favor."_

\-----

Cat would be embarrassed about purring, especially here and now, except for the results it got him: his Lady coming apart, grinding into his mouth as her juices soak his chin, her cries in his ears. At last she pushes his head back from her cunt. "Enough," she pants, and he tries not to feel bereft at the separation. His purr quiets as he licks his lips, and he feels a zing when she groans in response. "Enough," she says again. "It's your turn now."

And oh, _that_ has his attention; his cock, neglected in favor of servicing Ladybug, strains at attention in his suit, and he can't help a whimper of his own. He hears Ladybug moving, somewhat unsteady as she gets to her own knees beside him. "Lay back," she tells him, and helps him find a comfortable position. Eventually she has him leaning back against her, his arms still bound, the softness of her breasts cushioning his right side. "Is this good?" she asks him.

Cat leans his head back on her shoulder, baring his throat to her. "Yes, my Lady," he says; the slight hitch in her breathing at his response has him almost holding his own in return, and he strains his ears for more. Instead he hears the bell at his throat sound faintly, muffled by his Lady's fingers as she grasps it and pulls his zipper down as far as it will go. She reaches carefully into his suit, and he is suddenly lost in the feeling of her _bare hand_ touching him.

Cautious fingers wrap around his cock, pull it into open air. They grasp his shaft and rub up and down a few times, then sweep through the precome leaking from the tip and spreading it over him to ease their way. Cat tries to memorize the feeling of her hand on him, gentle but firm, but the sensation is almost too much already. His purr rumbles through his chest again, back at full volume, and he feels her kiss his flesh ear. "Come for me, Kitten," she murmurs into it, and suddenly he is, back arching as his dick spurts, his release splattering on his chest as her hand continues to pump, prolonging the aftershocks. At last he collapses back against her, breathing heavily. He makes a small noise of protest as she pulls her hand away, even knowing he can't take much more of her touch, hypersensitive after coming.

He whimpers again when she lays him on the floor and moves away from him; she shushes him with a finger to his lips. "I'll be right back, I promise," she tells him; he hears the rustle of cloth again, then her transformation when she's a meter or so away, counts her steps as she leaves the room and then returns, propping him up to lean on her again as she wipes his chest off with a warm, wet cloth and unties the ribbon binding his hands. She rubs his arms, making sure they feel okay, and pulls his zipper back up before wrapping his still shaky hands around a bottle of water. "That was more intense than I expected," she tells him. "Are you doing okay?"

Cat takes a drag from his water bottle and leans more heavily into her. "That," he says, "was _amazing_."

\-----

_"And one more: If_ anything _makes you uncomfortable, or if you don't want to do something, you tell me and we stop. Even if it's any of the first five rules, we can talk about it and see if we can come to a different agreement. But I'm not doing this unless I'm sure you're completely okay with everything involved and that you'll speak up if I do something you don't like. Okay?"_

\-----

Ladybug looked over at her partner after sharing her last condition. Cat Noir's face was flushed under a faint sheen of sweat, and he was breathing heavily. He swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing and making the bell at his throat jingle slightly, drawing her eyes down his zipper to a growing bulge between his legs. "And if I said your conditions only made me more interested?" he asked hoarsely, wetting his lips after as if to taste the words he'd just spoken.

Ladybug's blood fizzed in her veins. "In that case," she said mildly, heart pounding, "I would tell you to meet me here again the day after tomorrow; my roommate's spending the weekend with her boyfriend, and I need to make sure I have everything prepared." Getting to her feet, Ladybug threw her yoyo out and swung away from the rooftop, tossing a brief wave and a wink over her shoulder. She could still feel Cat Noir's eyes on her hours after she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come check out [my Dreamwidth account](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/) if you want to hang out!
> 
> I use "Cat" rather than "Chat" for my own reasons; podficcers and all other folks making transformative works of this fic (fic of fic, fanart, fancraft, etc) are welcome to use whichever they prefer, no asking needed. Please check my profile for any other restrictions (which should be pretty much nil for this fic), and if you have any other questions, I'll do my best to answer them!
> 
> Finally, check out [**Scarleteen**](https://www.scarleteen.com/) for good, comprehensive sex education. Fanfics are wonderful for figuring out what you might like, but for learning how to do it safely, it's better to learn from the experts.


End file.
